villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mickie James
Mickie James is a female professional wrestler who is best known for her time in WWE and TNA. In her combined time as a Diva and a Knockout, Mickie has been a face and a heel on numerous occasions, but she has rarely acted as a villain. In one rare heel stint in WWE, Mickie acted as an obsessed fan of Trish Stratus , which became more and more twisted as time went by; to the point where she has kissed Trish once and tried to do so a number of times. Mickie's advances were often rebuffed, and it led to her unleashing her villainous side by attacking Trish in the ring. After winning her first WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 22, Mickie walked around dressed as Trish, even going as far as stating that she is Trish Stratus. Later on, it was revealed that she may have done these same psychotic things to Beth Phoenix, but not much more would be revealed. Mickie would work as a face for seven straight years in WWE and in TNA; however, in 2012, Mickie displayed an evil persona as she faced off against Velvet Sky on February 9 in the UK. Four months later, Mickie was on the verge of becoming a villainess due to jealousy of Velvet, who was chosen to appear in Montgomery Gentry's latest music video. During a #1 Contender's four way match that also included Brooke Tessmacher and Tara, the villainous Mickie targeted Velvet and screamed at her in a jealous rage. The angle between Mickie and Velvet ended when the latter left TNA. It was in April of 2013 that Mickie began her transformation into a heel Knockout. After a year and a half out of the Knockouts Championship picture, Mickie became #1 Contender on April 18 and received her shot a week later against Velvet Sky. Knowing that Velvet had a bad right knee, Mickie targeted that body part throughout the match. Despite her villainous methods, Mickie lost to Velvet, and she was very upset after the match ended. Mickie vowed that she would be more vicious and heartless the next time she faced Velvet, and she would receive another opportunity on May 23. Mickie would become more and more evil in that match, slapping Velvet and later delivering a chopblock to her bad knee, leading to her Knockouts Championship victory. For weeks, Mickie avoided Velvet's requests for a rematch with various excuses; one of them being that Velvet's not 100%. However, on June 13, Velvet showed Mickie a note from her doctor that said that she was healthy and cleared to compete. Unable to make anymore excuses, the evil Mickie attacked Velvet by kicking her injured knee and placing her in a submission move to compete her transformation into a villainess. As a villainess, Mickie was arrogant, self-centered, and she thought that every bad thing she did was justifiable. Mickie defeated Velvet in their rematch and defeated Gail Kim as well. Mickie's run as a villainous Knockout ended when she left TNA after she lost the Knockouts Championship to ODB in September. Gallery Evil Mickie James.jpg Mickie vs Velvet.jpg Villainous Mickie James.jpg Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Stalkers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Obsessed Category:Athletic Villains Category:WWE Villains Category:TNA Villains